


Academy Days

by Diamondhm



Series: The Hazard Series [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondhm/pseuds/Diamondhm
Summary: (Sequel to Hazard Academy!)  Misaki settles into his school environment with nerves surrounding him. The academy seems brand new with the other students having control of their bodies once again.Haruhiko slowly becomes interested in Misaki and Akihiko's relationship to Akihiko's growing annoyance.Ritsu and Hiroki join a book club while, Chiaki joins an art club.Shinobu tries to get closer to, Miyagi but that proves difficult when another student that rivals his own attitude blocks Shinobu's goal.Isaka is held back from, Asahina by another student that wishes to be like him.





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki yawned and stretched his arms over his head, while walking down the slightly busy hallway of the school. Five days in and Misaki is still waking up too early. Class didn't start yet but the boy felt a little safe being around "regular" students. 

Fuyuhiko smiled at him, the older man waving a hand in innocent greeting. 

Misaki smiled nervously at the man, waving back. He didn't think he would ever forget what, Fuyuhiko did the year before. Misaki cleared his mind of any past events as he stopped moving to lean against a wall. 

"Misaki!" a voice called out and the brunette looked up at, Akihiko.

"Hey, Usagi-san." Misaki smiled tiredly. 

"Ritsu told me you went for a walk. My father didn't bother you did he?" 

"No, he didn't. He just waved at me just now." 

"Hmm." Akihiko pulled, Misaki into his arms. 

"Usagi-san...there are people walking by!" Misaki blushed. 

"As many times as you point this out I'm only going to hold you tighter." Akihiko smirked against, Misaki's brown locks. 

"Usagi-san...get off." Misaki pushed weakly at the other's chest.

Akihiko chuckled and finally gave in to the boy's wishes. 

Aikawa walked out of the office holding a stack of papers in her arms.

"Morning, Aikawa!" Misaki smiled at the redhead. 

"Good morning you two!" Aikawa met, Akihiko's eyes, "I convinced your father to let me resign as class president."

"Really now? So are those papers..."

"Yep!" Aikawa sighed, "Maybe some students would give class presidency a shot!" 

"Good luck." Akihiko said, as Aikawa walked toward her classroom. 

"It's early and everyone is working so hard." Misaki spoke, turning his head to the side. 

Ritsu walked toward the pair, "Morning guys! Class is starting soon, Misaki, you should get your books." 

Misaki groaned, "Right...thanks." He walked toward the dorms with, Akihiko following after. 

 

Hiroki raised a sharp brow at every pair of eyes that turned toward him. He was starting to think he enjoyed it when they were being controlled. _Why is it so weird that I signed up for a book club?!_ He thought angrily, walking back to his classroom. 

The teacher was at the front desk, grading papers while some students rested their heads on the table. 

"How'd it go?" Misaki ask, after Hiroki took his seat.

"The club isn't filled up yet. I only saw Ritsu's name there." 

"Ah, well these clubs are very fresh. Let's not forget a lot of these students were..."

"Yeah yeah, Misaki no need to bring that up." Hiroki waved a hand. "I know, at least I'll see a familiar face when the club starts." 

"Hey, Shinobu?" Hiroki turned his head to the right. The boy he called out to looked to be dazed. 

"He's been like that since yesterday." Misaki replied. 

Hiroki became more confused then angry. Shinobu pulled a face that was neither determined or upset. "Shinobu are you okay?" 

Shinobu blinked and turned to his friend, "Yeah...why?"

"You just looked...out of it, maybe." Hiroki answered.

"I'm not." Shinobu said convincingly. 

"Okay then." 

Days turned into weeks, and Misaki couldn't sleep at all at this point. He tried to do extra homework in hopes that would make him tired but that didn't work. The boy sighed and got under the covers. For some reason his thoughts went toward Takahiro.

   His older brother patiently waited for his official answer. He had told Takahiro that he did not want to move away but in exchange he would have to get a job after school. 

 _is that why I can't sleep?_ Misaki grunted and fluffed his pillow. _I'll do fine on my own so I don't know where these nerves are coming from._

"Misaki are you awake?" Ritsu ask, getting off his bed to go toward's Misaki's.

Misaki sat up, "Yes." 

Ritsu talked to him about the club he and Hiroki joined and how nice the other members are. 

"That's good." Misaki yawned. 

"Yep. I feel sort of at home there. This academy is turning out great the way it is." 

"I agree." Misaki nodded. 

"Goodnight." Ritsu switched off the bedside lamp.

Misaki sighed softly, as he settled under the covers. After ten minutes he did manage to shut his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, chibi-tan!" Isaka greeted Misaki, as he walked down the hall next to Asahina. The short brunette smiled faintly at him and waved. "It's early but do you want to go inside the class now?" Isaka ask, Asahina.

The taller boy nodded, "Sure." 

After walking into their classroom and sitting down, Isaka turned his head to a desk diagonal from his. There, another student that Isaka did not know sat perfectly still. However, the student's blue eyes were now glued on Isaka. Isaka blinked in surprise. Did he know the other boy? No that couldn't be it...The blue eyes wouldn't dare move but they didn't seem threatening. 

As more students filled the classroom, Isaka eventually had to turn his attention to the teacher. Unbeknownst to him, the boy that once watched him did the same. 

"Ryuichiro, are you okay?" Asahina's voice broke through Isaka's daze. 

"Huh? Oh...yes." The whole class period Isaka couldn't get those intense blue eyes out of his mind. "W-what's for homework?" 

"We just reviewed today. You seem out of it." Asahina said, raising a hand to place on Isaka's forehead, "Well, you don't have a fever..."

"I'm fine." Isaka insisted. 

"You're not being truthful." Asahina stated. 

The couple started towards the exit but, Isaka stopped abruptly once his arm was tapped. "Oh," Isaka looked down at the same boy that was staring at him, "Hello."

"Hi!" the boy's eyes lit up, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but...I _really_ want to be your friend!" 

Isaka raised his brows, then smiled, "Ah, is that so?" 

"Definitely!" the boy smiled widely, "My name is, Riku Sato."

Isaka smiled at the shorter boy, "Nice to meet you! I'm--"

"I know!" Riku's interrupted, "You're Ryuchiro Isaka!" 

"Wow you work fast." Isaka chuckled awkwardly, "Since we are official friends now I'm gonna call you, Chibi-tan...number two."

Riku wilted immediately, "Who is number one?" 

"Oh, that title belongs to one of my other friends. Don't worry, when you'll meet my other friends you'll like them." 

"If they're friends with you I'm sure of it." Riku brightened up once more. 

Isaka chuckled again, more flattered then taken back by the biased reply, "I'm off to my...er, the rooms. But we'll see each other again, Chibi-tan number two."

"Yes!" Riku agreed. 

"What was that all about?" Asahina ask once Isaka joined him in the hall.

"I was just achieving new friendship." Isaka answered with a smile. "Come on. Let's go back to your room before, Aikawa catches me."

 

 

Shinobu, currently followed the trail, Miyagi took with careful steps. He was lead near the bedroom quarters. Miyagi's attention was no longer on him like before. Shinobu being stubborn, wanted to know why. The boy wouldn't show it but he also felt sad that the attention was stripped from him. 

"Miyagi, I..." Shinobu cut off his own sentence when his eyes zeroed in on another figure near Miyagi.

A black haired boy about his size looked back at him with a smirk. Shinobu didn't need to guess if the boy was conniving or not because it was all too obvious.

Miyagi cleared his throat, "Hello, Shinobu...this is..."

"So, you're the famous, Shinobu I've heard so much about?" the boy stalked toward him. 

Shinobu looked toward Miyagi, "You talked about me?" 

Miyagi shrugged, as his face flushed. 

"Not very much I'm afraid." the other boy replied, causing Shinobu to look back at him, "You don't seem like much at all."

Shinobu blinked, "What did you say to me?" 

"You aren't deaf, I'm sure." 

Shinobu's right eye twitched, " _Who_ are you?" 

"Hey now," Miyagi stepped toward the two boys, ready to break up a fight if one started. 

"Who I am is not important, but I suggest you keep away from, Miyagi. He doesn't like you clinging to him." 

Shinobu gasp, as the boy bumped his shoulder as he walked by. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. 

Miyagi sighed, "He didn't mean that, Shinobu."

"How long were you two dating?" Shinobu ask quietly.

" _Dating?!_ We are _not_ dating!" Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck, "Frankly, he's another version of you but much worse!" 

"What's his name?" Shinobu looked angry now. 

Miyagi gulped, "Now, Shinobu..."

"What. Is. His. Name, Miyagi? His _name_!" Shinobu grabbed hold of Miyagi's uniform shirt. 

"I'm not giving you extra leash to do something stupid!" Miyagi said calmly. "He said those things to tick you off and clearly it worked." 

"What the hell?!" Shinobu met Miyagi's gaze, "You were gonna give me his name before he interrupted you!" 

Miyagi sighed, "I didn't think he would and I really didn't think he'd do what he just did."

Shinobu let go of the other's uniform, "If you won't give me his name then I'll find out what it is on my own! I'm not letting anyone mock me and get away with it!" Shinobu turned to leave but his arm was grabbed.

"What are you going to do?" Miyagi ask. 

Shinobu scoffed, refusing to answer Miyagi as he wiggled out of his grasp.

"Please don't do anything stupid! Ugh, who am I kidding?" Miyagi rubbed his temples, watching Shinobu's back as he moved farther away. "Dammit, Shinobu."


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki looked ahead in the darkness, squinting to make sure no one was walking toward him. The cool air kept him rooted in place but then, Misaki started to hear shuffling noises near him. "Usagi-san?" he whispered, now seeing an outline of a figure coming toward him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry but I've waited long enough!"

"Brother?!" Misaki exclaimed definitely seeing Takahiro in front of him. 

"Come now! Manami's waiting!" the taller male grabbed for Misaki, making the boy flinch away.

"No! Give me more time...crap. I didn't get to say goodbye to the others!" Misaki could feel his throat tighten and get sore. He wanted to shout. He wanted to push Takahiro away from him.

"Misaki." a soothingly deep voice called out to him. 

"Usagi-san?" Misaki felt tears slide down his face.

"It's okay. You should be with your family."

"NO!" Misaki ran to the silver haired boy.

Akihiko smiled sadly at Misaki before fading into the darkness.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed before the darkness swallowed him. The boy's green eyes snapped open. The welcoming darkness in the bedroom made, Misaki jerk. He reached for his phone then sighed heavily. It was four in the morning! Misaki did not wish to go back to sleep so he just sat up on the bed until it was time to get ready for class.

"You look terrible!" Ritsu commented, straightening out his uniform. 

Misaki gave an slight chuckle, "I'm sure." He didn't bother to hide the dark bags under his eyes.

"Okay what's been going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

Misaki sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous. I thought I could handle getting a job when school is over instead of going away some place with my brother and his wife. I didn't think I would ever have to choose between my friends and my family."

"Take your time, Misaki. We could always visit you. And, Takahiro doesn't seem to be the rushing type." Ritsu threw Misaki's tie at him, "Here."

"Thanks." After Misaki made sure his tie was on correctly the two boys headed out the room. 

"In the meantime, Misaki, try to join some clubs or something to get your mind off of Takahiro." Ritsu said.

"How is your club doing by the way?" Misaki smiled.

"Oh, it's rather empty still. There is not many people in it besides Hiroki, myself, the club leader and a couple of other members."

"That sounds relaxing." Misaka replied.

"I guess." Ritsu stopped before the two of them split off to different classes, "Well, take care of yourself, Misaki." 

"Thanks again, Ritsu." Misaki walked toward his class. 

 

Hiroki sat up as the door opened, "Oh, hi Ritsu." as the other brunette entered their club room, Hiroki sighed.

"I was going to apologize for being late but no one is here but you." Ritsu chuckled.

Hiroki shifted the book he held against the table he sat at, "When did we ever have an exact curfew? The club leader is always late then."

"I can see why the principle wanted the students to be _perfect_ , now."

"Hey now," Hiroki rubbed his temples, "Please don't say that. We don't need _that_ happening again."

The door of the room opened with two boys walking in, talking to each other. Hiroki raised his head in curiosity, noticing he did not recognize the boys that had just walked in. 

One of them had black hair with conniving grey eyes. Hiroki could of sworn he heard, Shinobu complain about a boy that looked just like that. 'No. There has to be other black haired grey eyed boys at this academy.' Hiroki convinced himself. 

"Once he's out of the picture, Miyagi will have no choice but to put up with me." the black haired boy said.

Hiroki raised his brows. 'He could be speaking about a different Miyagi...right?' he thought. I mean the school was so big. 

"Hiroki?" Ritsu called. "Are you okay?"

Hiroki turned to him, "Yes, I'm fine." he turned to look toward the boy again. After forcing a welcoming smile, Hiroki leaned over to him, "Excuse me, you're new right? What's your name?" 

The black haired boy scoffed, "What makes you think you can talk to me?" 

Hiroki resisted the urge to growl; his fingers twitched on the book in his hand. He was planning on swatting the boy on the head. 

As if the other boy felt Hiroki's anger, he smirked, "Hiroki Kamijou, right? You are friends with that ridiculous, Shinobu boy." 

Hiroki's hands tightened on the book, really wanting to inflict some damage on the other now.

The black haired kept the smirk on his face, as he turned to the boy he came into the room with, "Come on. I don't want to be in this club anymore." 

Hiroki's right eye twitched, as they left the room. 

"What was that about?" Ritsu ask, as their club leader came into the room.

"After this club ends I have to tell, Shinobu something." Hiroki replied. "I'll explain some other time, alright?" 

"Okay." Ritsu answered slightly confused. 

Hiroki's head turned towards the door that opened once again, ready to throw the book.

"Sorry I'm late." a familiar tall figure walked into the room.

"You?!" Hiroki exclaimed, looking back at, Nowaki.

"Hello, Hiro san." Nowaki smiled.

"Don't worry about it, please take a seat." the club leader smiled. "The other members will be here in a little while."

Hiroki sighed after, Nowaki sat next to him. This was going to be a long day.  


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I took forever to update! Here is another chapter for you all!**

 

Hiroki sent, Shinobu a text message as he walked out of the book club room. After the unknown boy left he couldn't shake off the bad vibes he got. If it wasn't for that he would've summed the whole situation up as childish drama.

Then again, Hiroki knew Shinobu better then that. Shinobu wouldn't start a meaningless fight with anyone, let alone a stranger.

Ritsu tried to guess what Hiroki's expression meant. The other seemed troubled, "Hiroki are you okay?"

"Uh, yes..." Hiroki nodded, not wanting to bring his friend into this. 

The two boys started walking next to other classrooms and then, Hiroki immediately stopped when he spotted Nowaki. _Shit! don't...I can't deal with him now!_ He inwardly groaned. He thought after Nowaki left the book club first that would be the last he'd see of the boy until tomorrow.

Nowaki did not see him however, he currently talked with the principal. 

With a defeated sigh, Hiroki continued walking next to Ritsu, while Takano came out of a classroom. 

Ritsu lowered his head when, Takano looked his way, but he and Hiroki made it to the dorm rooms without any confrontations. They then, split apart after saying their goodbyes. 

In another room, Shinobu leaned against his bed with his phone resting on his chest. He had read the text Hiroki sent him.

His black haired double could be anywhere but with Shinobu's luck he wouldn't find him.

"Maybe Miyagi knows where he is." Shinobu whispered, then scowled. There was no way Miyagi would tell him anything, even if he did know some information. "Miyagi could've at least told me his damn name." Shinobu groaned, as his head thumped. Great! The last he needed was a headache!

 

Isaka sat in Asahina's room, attempting to finish up his homework. 

Isaka and Aikawa came to an agreement. As long as Isaka was seen in their room in the morning there would be no problem.

Even though the school calmed down in terms of atmosphere, the rules were still there. 

Asahina rested next to him. His eyes were shut but, Isaka knew he wasn't exactly sleeping. No matter how peaceful the other looked.

Isaka tapped the end of his pencil against his notebook and sighed. He was becoming bored. No surprise there. He then turned around, gazing down at Asahina. He moved slowly, leaning near the other's calm face. Isaka contemplated on kissing him or not. Before he could decide, Asahina slowly opened his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Asahina ask, looking at Isaka. 

Isaka blushed, "Well, with that attitude you won't get a kiss from me."

"You wanted to kiss? Sneaking one is rude." 

Isaka turned back around and pouted, as Asahina sat up. 

"Isaka." he called.

Isaka looked over his shoulder and Asahina moved closer to him. Their kiss was short but loving.

When Asahina appeared to be smiling, which was rare for the boy, Isaka blushed more then before if that was possible. 

Isaka thought of a quick escape before he lost his self control, "If Aikawa doesn't see me in our room by the morning, it'll be my head."

"I'll remind you, Isaka." Asahina assured him before moving to lay back down again. 

Isaka turned back to his homework. He sighed. School was such a drag.

 

The next morning Shinobu walked down a hall he thought was empty. He couldn't sleep and it was far before class started. 

"Hideyo, don't you think you are taking this too far?" a male's voice ask.

"No, I am taking this far enough." a familiar voice stated. 

Shinobu looked up, seeing two boys walk on the opposite side of him. One of them looked all too familiar. "You?!" Shinobu exclaimed, catching the attention of both boys.

A black haired boy looked at him, "Oh, it's you." 

"Your name is...Hideyo?" Shinobu couldn't stop his growing smirk.

"How did you.." the black haired boy's grey eyes widened, "Ah, I see how it is." He smirked too. "That's all you wanted to know? My name?"

Shinobu scoffed, "I want to know a lot of things. There are no teachers so why don't you just tell me."

"Okay... I don't want to get in between whatever the hell this is." the third boy said, backing away.

The other two did not seem to notice this. They were too busy having a stare down.

"Tell you what, Shinobu?" Hideyo rolled his matching grey eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me." 

"I suppose you want me to tell you that, Miyagi prefers me over you. Happy now?" 

Shinobu grinded his teeth, walking closer to the boy. Despite their similar attitude and matching eye color, Shinobu could tell there was something off about the other boy. "That's not what Miyagi told me." 

"And what did he tell you?" 

"He told me, that between the both of us you're worse off." Shinobu answered. He wasn't lying at least. 

Hideyo chuckled, "I see what you're doing. You want me to break before you do. That's not happening." 

Shinobu opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey! You two break it up!" Fuyuhiko walked up to them, with a slight frown on his face.

'Does he ever sleep?!' Shinobu pondered.

Hideyo looked at his friend standing next to the principal, "You idiot!" he hissed. His friend just shrugged helplessly.

"All of you get to bed. I don't want to hear another complaint about you boys arguing at the crack of dawn!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Yes sir." Shinobu mumbled, walking toward the bedrooms.

"Ugh! Move!" Hideyo pushed his friend toward the staircase. He collected his thoughts.  _Just you wait, Shinobu. We'll settle this when there is no principal to save you._


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki walked next to, Akihiko with a calm smile. He couldn't help but feel eyes burning into his back, however.

Akihiko felt the same way. He stopped immediately before looking back at his brother, "Haruhiko!" 

Misaki looked up at Akihiko nervously. Remembering that the two brothers did not get along well. 

"What do you want?" Akihiko ask the glasses wearing boy. 

"Nothing." Haruhiko replied simply. His dark eyes slid over to Misaki. 

"Don't look at him!" Akihiko ordered, clenching his jaw. He grabbed Misaki's arm, "Let's go, Misaki."

"O-okay." Misaki was quite confused at what just went on. He wondered if Haruhiko had just started observing them or if he's always been doing that. 

In the private space of Misaki's bedroom Akihiko hugged the small boy to him. 

 _He's getting more affectionate_ Misaki realized. Something was definitely up. 

"Usagi-san?" Misaki started, "Is everything okay?"

"Things will be fine as long as you stay by me." Akihiko said.

"Huh?" Misaki pulled away from him. 

Akihiko refused to meet his eyes. "You know I don't like my brother. Haruhiko has always stole my things when we were younger. When it comes to you, Misaki, I just get so _jealous_. Haruhiko is not to be trusted. I can't let him take you away from me." 

'Jealous?' Misaki blinked. 

Akihiko met Misaki's green eyes for a moment before hugging him again. 

"Usagi san!" Misaki tried to push from the hug with no success. Akihiko's arms just wrapped tighter around him. Misaki stopped struggling and just listened to the quietness surrounding them. Soon, Misaki hugged Akihiko back. 

Akihiko smiled, "Hey Misaki, I love you."

Misaki blushed harshly, "Baka Usagi!" he exclaimed. 

Akihiko broke the hug reluctantly, "Stay alert when around Haruhiko...or my father."

"Okay." Misaki replied, knowing there is no room to convince Akihiko otherwise about his family.

Akihiko hesitated before leaving Misaki in the room. 

 

Chiaki walked out of his new art club clutching his sketchbook in excitement. Many of his peers in the club drew manga as often as he did. Ahead of him, Chiaki saw the back of both Hiroki and Ritsu. "Hey, guys!" he called out.

Hiroki turned around, "Oh, hey Chiaki." 

"You look happy." Ritsu pointed out. He didn't think he's seen Chiaki happy aside from when the boy ate food.

"The club I joined is so cool. I didn't think being apart of a club would be this fun!"

"What club would that be?" Hiroki ask.

"Art." Chiaki smiled.

"Ah, that's definitely up your alley." Hiroki replied. 

"I thought you were going to say cooking." Ritsu chuckled.

"Huh? There's a cooking club too?" Chiaki questioned. 

"I'm just messing with you, Chiaki." Ritsu said.

Chiaki exhaled in relief, "Good, because I'd burn everything if I joined a club like that." 

"That's because you never bother with cooking. You only eat." Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Chiaki pouted "Hey now, you two are making it seem like that's _all_ I do." right as he said that his stomach growled.

Hiroki chuckled after hearing the noise.

Chiaki narrowed his eyes, "Hey! I can't help it..." he walked next to Ritsu, "Can I go to your room for a bit? Misaki can make me some food."

"Of course he can." Ritsu replied with a shake of his head.

 

Isaka looked over to the small boy running up to him. "Oh, hello Riku." he smiled. 

"Isaka, I didn't think I'd catch you." the other smiled back.

"Do you mind if I call you chibi number two?" Isaka ask.

"Who's number one?" the other almost looked hurt.

"One of my friends, Misaki, is. You'll get to meet him soon." 

"Oh! Alright!" the smaller boy nodded. 

Isaka phone buzzed in his pocket, "Ugh, what is it now?" 

"What's wrong?" Riku ask concerned.

"That was just my roommate. She needs help with something apparently. I'll talk to you later, okay, Riku?" 

"Sure!" Riku waved as Isaka ran off down the hall. _He even runs away all cool like!_  Riku thought before walking toward the bedrooms. 

Isaka is not yet aware that his new friend is also his biggest fan.

 

 

**In case you guys don't remember, Riku is the boy who Isaka met in one of the early chapters of this story. The story description explains the rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki sighed as he finished his school work. Weeks are passing and Misaki is noticing that Haruhiko is eyeing him frequently. The boy believes the other Usami will not hurt him but he follows what Akihiko tells him and stays a good distance away from Haruhiko. 

Haruhiko on the other hand is curious about Misaki. Why is he of such value in Akihiko's life? He almost feels a sting of jealousy when he spots the two having a happy conversation. Despite thinking over and over again, Haruhiko can not find a stable reasoning of why Misaki means so much to Akihiko. On the surface Misaki seems normal and not as important as Haruhiko's father made him out to be. 

Fuyuhiko however, did not give a direct reasoning to why he talks to Misaki as well. The elder actually feels bad at what he had done in the past and is trying to make Misaki and his friends forget what happened. He knows logically that will take quite a lot of time. 

Haruhiko tried to "study" Misaki again after classes but was stopped by Akihiko. His brother's sharp stare toward him made him freeze up for a moment. He doesn't remember Akihiko being so alert of him when they were younger. 

Akihiko clenched his jaw after letting Misaki walk off with his friends. He then straightened his back and walked toward Haruhiko, "What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be with father?" 

Haruhiko blinked at the dangerous tone his brother used, "Father is busy."

"That didn't stop you before." Akihiko narrowed his gaze, "No matter. _Stay_ away from Misaki. This is your last warning." 

Haruhiko watched with narrowed eyes as Akihiko walked off. The more Akihiko gets protective over Misaki the more curious Haruhiko becomes. 

 

Kisa stared at the poster for the new clubs that are in session. He knows Chiaki joined an art club while Hiroki and Ritsu joined a book club. Kisa liked reading but even that can get old. Art was never the boy's strong suit either. The principle actually put out normal things for students and Kisa couldn't decide what to do with them. The only clubs other then those two were drama and chess club. Kisa tapped his chin in thought. If he joined the art club with Chiaki would there be a chance for him to edit Chiaki's work?

Considering Chiaki makes comic books and does need help organizing things. 

Kisa is moving toward editing for one of his "dream jobs" in the future so there is a possibility he'll get practice. 

"No." Kisa sighed, "I mean it's an art club. Why would they have editing in there?" 

"Kisa-san?" a familiar voice called.

Kisa turned to look up at Yukina, "Oh, hi Yukina." he smiled.

"Are you thinking of joining a club?" Yukina ask. 

Kisa shook his head, "No. I mean I was going to but none of these suit me. Did you join one?" Kisa mentally thanked himself for being more comfortable around Yukina. 

"I want to join the art club but I'm trying to lower my homework first. I'm sure that club is full by now."

"Actually," Kisa smiled, "My friend Chiaki said there's not that many members in that club. So, I'm sure you'll make it." 

"Really? Thanks!" Yukina beamed. 

Kisa cleared his throat. Comfortable or not Yukina is impossibly beautiful. Kisa is pretty sure the boy could kill with the smiles he makes. After saying goodbye to each other Kisa walked toward the bedroom he shared with Shinobu. 

 

Chiaki yawned while his pencil danced across the page. He hadn't eaten breakfast so he was sure his art currently told his club leader that much. Despite his exhaustion mixed with hunger Chiaki heard the door open and close gently.

"Hello guys. I bought some granola bars!" 

Chiaki picked his head up immediately. He saw his club leader hand out granola bars to some members. "Thank you!" Chiaki exclaimed, after his club leader tossed him one. 

"You look like you need one the most." the girl smiled. 

Chiaki ripped off the wrapper but made sure to take small bites. He didn't want to look desperate. Every bite the boy took did give him a little energy to finish his characters. With a satisfied smile Chiaki finished the fourth page of his comic book. After he left the club with a satisfied stomach Chiaki made a mental note to try and make some kind of meal. 

He knows Hiroki will chew him out if he catches the boy's stomach growling. He already feels Chiaki doesn't take care of himself properly.

Chiaki agrees all too much with that. Yet, with all the homework and lack of sleep the boy can't seem to find the time to at least make food. The boy turned the corner, almost running into someone. "Sorry...I...Hatori?" 

The tall brunette boy looked down, "Ah, Chiaki how are you doing?"

"Fine." Chiaki smiled. "Did you join a club too?"

"No, I was just taking a walk. This school has gotten rather calm."

"I agree." Chiaki smiled, "Well I'm off to my room." 

"Alright." Hatori watched Chiaki leave. He is thankful he doesn't have to keep an extreme close eye on Chiaki like before. But close enough to make sure he doesn't harm himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will come as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki answers a call from Takahiro the next morning. He smiled even though his brother couldn't see it. "Hello brother." 

"Misaki, I was worried I'd be cutting into your sleep."

"No," Misaki replied, "I need to get to class in thirty minutes."

 "Ah, well how have you been?" 

Misaki blinked, "Great." he lied. Stress and homework has piled on the boy. Misaki had a feeling Takahiro still wished he lived with him even though the older man wasn't saying anything. 

"That's good then. Okay...I'll let you prepare for class."

"Okay. Bye..." Misaki hung up the phone before he sighed. This already was going to be a long morning.

Haruhiko past by Misaki in the halls. He remembered Akihiko's warning but disregarded it. Right now however he wanted to pay attention to his work instead of his brother's lover.

Misaki looked back at the man. He seemed less threatening then before but more strange. The only Usami he got use to is Akihiko. 

Hiroki, Shinobu, Nowaki, Miyagi and Akihiko met the boy at their classroom.

"Morning," Misaki greeted, "How is book club?" he ask Hiroki. 

Hiroki grunted at the question, "You don't want to know." 

Misaki looked confused in a second,"Huh?"

"You don't." Shinobu cut in. The boy looked angry this morning. 

From the side Misaki saw Miyagi rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'What is going on?' Misaki didn't ask out loud. Suddenly this new school year is headed for disaster. 

 

Ritsu walked into the classroom yawning. He managed to get four hours of sleep last night. His homework did a number on him. 

Unlike him, Chiaki shockingly looked fine. He's the one that usually doesn't get much sleep. 

Ritsu sat next to him after taking a look at Takano. The other seemed bored rather then tired. 'Am I the only one who's tired?' Ritsu thought just as the classroom door opened.

In walked Kisa and Yukina. Yukina bared a smile on his face but Kisa bared very dark bags under his eyes. 

Ritsu sent the boy a relieved look. Kisa waved weakly at him before taking a seat. As Ritsu took notes during his teacher's presence he couldn't help but think back to Hiroki's secrecy after the book club hassle. 

Back in Hiroki's class, Hiroki had no idea Shinobu crossed paths with the boy who's targeting him two nights ago. 

Shinobu swears if he sees said boy once more he's going to do something illegal. Their meetings already happened a handful of times and he can't take it anymore. Taking Miyagi out of the equation, the two boys were always bound to be rivals. Shinobu sighed and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Miyagi wished class would be over soon. He could sense Shinobu's anger growing from where he sat.

 

Aikawa smiled at the new class president. She didn't know why she was in such a great mood. Probably because Isaka respected her enough to be in their shared bedroom by midnight. Aikawa loved Akihiko and Isaka's relationships but wished for Isaka to focus more. Which he does. 

Unbeknownst to her, Isaka had a growing issue. Much bigger then his lover, Asahina. 


End file.
